Jareth In Fairytale Land!
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: Our favourite Goblin King has been sucked into a fairy tale. x3 R&R lufflies.


Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or its Characters, nor do I own the fairy tale.

* * *

A young girl sat on Jareth's throne, a large, leather bound book in her hands. A mischevious grin played on her face, as she looked up at the four year old infront of her. Jareth stood by her side, scowling. 

"Would you like me to read you a fairy tale, Toby?" Asked the girl, in a sweet voice.

"Fairy tales? A load of nonsense, they are. Must be a mortal thing then, Rain." Jareth remarked.

Rain looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut it, Socky." A small giggle came from Toby as Jareth snarled at her.

"So, Toby...Would you like to hear one?" Rain asked again, glaring at Jareth.

Toby nodded, and she flipped the book open.

"Jareth and The Three Bears.." Rain said, smiling at Toby.

"Who and the three bears? Thats not a-" Jareth was cut off by vanishing.

"As I was saying.." Rain smirked, continuing on with her story.

* * *

Jareth blinked, having suddenly of appeared in a forest. 

He stood up, and Rain's voice echoed out of no where.

**Rain: Once upon a time, in a nice forest, there lived three bear-**

"Send me home this instant!" Jareth growled at Rain. A small, popping noise was heard, and he dreadingly looked down.

He became horrified to see that his tights, poets shirt and cape had been replaced by a pink checkered dress. Upon touching his hair, he found soft blonde curls, tied up in two pink ribbons.

**Rain: Goldy-Jareth was walking through the forest on a nice, summer day.**

Jareth remained still, glaring at nothing in particular.

**Rain: Ahem. WALKING.**

Jareth shook his head, looking around.

**Rain: I'm only letting you out if you do it.**

"Its humiliating." Jareth fumed silently.

**Rain: We'll be here for a while then.**

After a few moments of consideration, Jareth began walking, cursing the girl every step of the way.

**Rain: Until she came upon a house.**

Jareth stopped abruptly walking, before hitting the door.

**Rain: The door was open.**

Before he could do anything, the door flew open, smacking him square in the nose. After a few minutes of muffled swearing, he managed to glare at a snickering Rain.

**Rain: So, Goldy-Jareth decided to take a look around. She came into a nice little kitchen where she found three bowls of porridge. **

Jareth sighed, walking inside the house, and into the kitchen. A table stood in the middle of the room, containing three bowls of porridge.

**Rain: And so, being hungry, Goldy-Jareth decided to have some of the porridge. She walked over to the first bowl, and took some of the porridge, and she said..  
**  
Jareth walked over, taking a bite of the porridge. Upon so, he discovered it was hot, and his eyes watered as he searched for a glass of water.

**Rain: Your line.**

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"This is too hot." He droned.

**Rain: So she took a little bit from the next bowl of porridge, and she said..**

"This is too cold." He spoke again, using a monotone voice.

**Rain: Put some emotion into it.**

"Fine. Oh no, this one is too cold." He spoke, in a mock sad voice.

**Rain: And then, she took a bite from the next one, and she said..  
**  
Jareth picked up the spoon, eating a spoonful.

"This is just right."

**Rain: And then she ate all the porridge in the bowl, and went into the lounge room.  
**

Jareth groaned, having just eaten a huge bowl of porridge. He trudged slowly into the lounge room.

**Rain: There were three chairs, and Goldy-Jareth decided she would try them out. She sat on the first one, and she said..  
**  
Jareth sat down on large, wooden chair, squirming to get comfortable.  
"This is too hard." He sighed, pushing himself off the chair.

**Rain: And so, she moved onto the next chair!**

Jareth sat down on the plush green chair, and sunk about six inches down, which obviously caught him by suprise.  
"AH! Too soft!" He struggled a little to get up.

**Rain: And finally, she moved onto the last chair..**

Jareth sat down on a small chair, smiling slightly.

**Rain: And it broke.  
**  
Jareth fell back as the chair broke under him, laying on the peices of wood.  
"Why do you hate me, Rain."

**Rain: Hehehe... Goldy-Jareth then decided to go upstairs, for she was now tired.**

Jareth got up and walked over to the stairs, climbing up them slowly. He entered a room up the top, sighing.

**Rain: In the room there were three beds, and Goldy-Jareth sat down on the first one, and she said..**

"This one is too hard." Jareth sighed, crawling off of the bed.

**Rain: So, she went and sat on the next one, and she said..**

Jareth sat on the bed, feeling the mattress sink under him.  
"This one is too soft."

**Rain: Ooh, very good, Jareth. You could be an actor.**

"Shut up you, get on with it."

**Rain: And so, Goldy-Jareth, being struck with cramps..**

Jareth doubled over, groaning.

**Rain: Went and sat on the last bed, where she said..**

Jareth hobbled over to the bed, sitting down.  
"This one is just right.." He mumbled, curling up on the bed.

**Rain: And so, Goldy-Jareth fell asleep. In the mean time, the bears came home.**

Three large, vicious bears, appeared in the kitchen.

**Rain: They all went over to the table, too eat their porridge. But then they realised..**

The father bear spoke, growling.  
"Someone took a bite of my porridge!" He growled.

"And mine!" Cried the mother bear.

"And mine, and they ate it all up!" Squeaked the baby bear.

**Rain: And so, they went into the lounge room, when they noticed..  
**  
"Someone's been sitting in my chair!" Came the tough voice of the father.  
"Someone has been sitting in my chair, too!" Spoke the female.

"Someone has been sitting in my chair, and they broke it!" Wailed the baby bear.

**Rain: And so, the not-so-happy bears moved up to the bedroom, when they, again, saw..**

"Someone has been in my bed!" The father shouted.  
"Someone has been sitting on my bed!" The mother exclaimed.

"Someone has been sleeping in MY bed, and they still are!" The baby screeched.

Jareth, at this moment woke up, and let out an unmanly squeak upon seeing the bears.

**Rain: And so, Goldy-Jareth woke up, suprised by the bears. She sprang up from the bed, and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house!**

Jareth ran, screaming, out of the house, holding his skirts as high as possible.

Rain:...With the bears at her heels.

Jareth screamed louder, as the bears began to chase him.

* * *

Two minutes later, Jareth appeared, out of breath in the throne room. Toby sat giggling in front of Rain, who simply smirked. 

"Have a good time?" She asked.

Jareth growled in reply.

"Another story, another story!" Toby squealed, clapping.

Rain nodded, opening the book, Jareth looking up, horrified.

* * *

Okay! Reveiw please, and tell me what story you want me to put Jareth in next. Thank you. 


End file.
